Collaboration sessions often occur when user devices are gathered around a collaboration endpoint. A user may be able to pair their user device with the collaboration endpoint automatically to receive or send data for the collaboration session. Furthermore, a user can use his/her user device as a remote control for the collaboration session or see the shared presentation from the collaboration endpoint on the display screen of the user device.
It is difficult for users to find the proper meeting room and/or collaboration endpoint within buildings, especially in buildings having a large number of meeting rooms and collaboration endpoints. Furthermore, the naming conventions of meeting rooms within buildings are cumbersome and do not easily convey to the users the location of the meeting rooms within the building. Some buildings may provide a map of meeting rooms with information about their floor levels and perhaps their orientation, but these maps are often difficult to read and comprehend.